In conventional communication systems used in retail or manufacturing environments, works often interact with various software applications operating on central networks, such as inventory systems and the like, via a headset. The headset typically includes speakers to provide audible directions to the worker, a microphone for the worker to communicate back to the application, and a battery. Some headsets include a wireless enabled voice recognition device with a speaker and multiple microphones, and can have a hands-free form. One of the difficulties associated with these headsets is battery life, which can become problematic over the course of an 8+ hour workday. While simply increasing battery size can increase battery life, it also comes at the cost of added weight, instability, and corresponding worker discomfort.